A graphic-based layout editing tool/editor is software running on a hosting device or host, wherein the graphic-based layout editor presents a layout to a user/designer on a display screen of the host and enables the user to interactively generate and edit the layout via input devices associated with the host. Here, the layout typically includes hundreds or even thousands of layout objects of various shapes and sizes, including but not limited to blocks, cells, gates, interconnect wires, etc. The layout can be, for non-limiting examples, for an integrated circuit (IC) design or an architectural design.
Each layout object in the layout typically has metadata associated with it, wherein such metadata includes, for non-limiting examples, name, geometric properties (e.g., length, width, size, shape or topology, orientation, spacing, and connections with other layout objects of the layout) and design rules (e.g., permissible positions, minimum or maximum lengths, widths, and spacing from other layout objects) each layout object needs to follow in the layout. Quite often, one or more layout objects, which for non-limiting examples, can be a bus comprising one or more interconnect wires and/or a set of one or more vias connecting the wires in an IC layout, need to be replicated to create a new expanded group of layout objects having the same or similar shape/topology in the layout. It would be cumbersome, however, to replicate the layout objects one individual layout object at a time following a certain set of design rules, especially when the number of the layout objects in need of replication is large. It is thus desirable to have a graphic-based layout editor that can enable the user to select and can automatically replicate a starting group of one or more layout objects to create an expanded group of layout objects having the same or similar properties in the layout simultaneously.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.